


Merlin, you want to bet?

by Galtniss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: Arthur has become increasingly addicted to betting against Merlin, because the winner can make a request.





	Merlin, you want to bet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HATDGR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/gifts).



> For [HATDGR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR).  
> This lovely story was originally written in Chinese by my dear [HATDGR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR), who has kindly given me consent to translate it into English.  
> Hopefully you will all enjoy this. <3

"Merlin, you want to bet? "

It almost became Arthur's mantra. Merlin doesn’t know exactly when it began, but the prince seems to have become increasingly addicted to betting against people, or rather, against him.

"If I lose, you can order me to do one thing, " Arthur said.  
"And if you win? "

"Likewise, I can command you to do a certain thing. "  
"It's not fair, " Merlin promptly pointed out. "You could have ordered me. What's the point of this game? “

There was a gnashing of teeth in Arthur's face, and every line seemed to accuse him of being the most recalcitrant servant of the five kingdoms.  
"That's why I'm ordering you to join the game, Merlin. You have no choice. "

Merlin was a little bit angry, wondering why the prince became so childish as to take seriously the question of what color Gwen would wear today. "But I don't even know what color dresses she owns. "  
"The maids in the palace only wear two colors, idiot, " Arthur said. "So, blue or orange? "

"Orange it is. " To be honest, it was a bit odd that Arthur suddenly became so interested in the maid's dress. Does Arthur have any special feelings for Gwen? Merlin felt his stomach tightened.  
"I guess she'll be wearing blue today, " said the prince. So the two of them waited like idiots at the end of the corridor, until their maid friend hurried down the hall with her usual breakfast for Morgana.

Her skirt is neither orange nor blue. Gwen was dressed in linen, but she wore an orange apron around her waist.  
"I won! " Merlin shouted out excitedly, then looked back hesitantly. "I won, didn't I? "

Arthur blushed, obviously ashamed of his poor judgment. "Well, you're in luck, " Gwen came over, brows furrowed when she found them hiding in the corner furtively. "Your Highness? What are you and Merlin doing here? "

"We, er... " letting Gwen know that their little bet was obviously inappropriate, Merlin looked at the prince who stammered and looked back, then realized that Arthur didn't want to lose face in front of Gwen -- Oh, my God Arthur must have liked Gwen, Merlin thought, almost painfully. Even so, he must buck up and help Arthur maintain his image. After all he's the best manservant ever.

"We are writing poetry, " Merlin blurted. "Arthur's literary accomplishments are astounding, and I'm sure any girl would fall in love at once with your majesty's poems. " Gwen was clearly moved by his witty remarks. She blushed and pursed her lips, her eyes darting between Arthur and Merlin. "Of course, " she whispered. "Well, I'll be off, then. Lady Morgana must be expecting me. "

When the maid disappeared around the next corner, Arthur turned his face and gave Merlin a sharp twist in the arm. "Poetry? Seriously? "  
Merlin cringed and deflated, "I order you not to hit me again for a whole week! "

Arthur’s eyes widened, he raised his clenched fist, then slowly set it down in the dark-haired youth's frightened gaze. "Well, as you wish, " said the Prince reluctantly, and Merlin knew that a competitive man like him would not be content to lose to a manservant, but after all, the crown always acts on what he says. At least Merlin will have a comfortable week.

 

Two days later, Arthur found a new bet. They had just returned from hunting in the forest and decided to take a rest in a tavern for a while. The prince loved being in an circumstance where no one knew him, and Merlin secretly scoffed at what prince called experiencing the civilian life.

"I bet that girl at the next table will come and flirt with me, " Arthur said, and nuzzled his lips to make Merlin look away. Merlin turned and saw a village girl sitting nearby, her eyes drifting this way from time to time.  
"I guess so. "

"Merlin, don't you understand the point of a bet? " Arthur sighed. "We can’t pick the same option. It's not a bet like that. "

"When did we start betting? " Asked Merlin, incredulous, and a look came to his mind as he watched the defeat of the prince last time. So he's trying to get back in the game, such a kid.

"Well, on second thought, that girl might be trying to talk to me. " Merlin didn't mind playing along with the prince to help him regain his self-esteem. To be honest, Merlin always thought of himself as the more mature one, and being the prince's manservant is a lot like being a nanny, at some point.

They drank two more cups of mead, while Arthur went to the toilet, Merlin took the time to count their gains--five hares and two pheasants--one of which did not look much like a wild one but Merlin decided not to tell Arthur.

As they were about to leave the tavern, the girl finally got up from her seat and went straight to Arthur and Merlin's table. She seemed to have tidied herself up, her ginger hair bristling with wild flowers from out of nowhere. Merlin remembered the girl who had just left the tavern when Arthur was going to the bathroom, and she was probably dressed then.

"I know it's abrupt, but you look like a prince. "

Merlin could imagine Arthur's face without looking up. "I'm glad you think so, ma'am, " he heard the blonde crown prince say triumphantly.  
"What? I'm sorry, " said the girl. "I was talking to your partner. "

Merlin could heard the prince's pride broke into pieces, even though the tavern was busy. He clutched his thigh, trying desperately to prevent laughter from reaching his lips.  
"Oh, my pleasure, ma'am, " He replied, imitating Arthur’s tone. "But I'm sorry, my friend and I have to leave now. “

They walked out of the pub one after the other. Merlin was a little disturbed by Arthur's silence. Was that too much for him? "So, what do you want to order me to do? " After getting on the horse, the crown prince asked.

It took Merlin a while to figure out that he meant by bet. "It's all right, your highness. You don't have to... "

"I never break my word. " Arthur stared at him, his blond hair shining in the evening sun. "Anything you want -- anything but the throne, of course, and... "

"How about cleaning the stables for me? "  
"... Merlin, a prince will not clean the stables himself."

"... will you wash Gaius's tub for me?"  
"Can't you think of anything useful? "

"You're the one who said I could have anything! " Cried Merlin. "Can I have half of your dinner? "  
Arthur thought for a moment, then nodded his head awkwardly.

What a cheapskate! Merlin complained bitterly in his mind.

 

The similar thing happened several times, and Merlin seemed to have been blessed by the goddess of fortune. No matter how hard he tried to take care of the prince's feelings, he always won.

Finally, feeling sorry for himself, Merlin decided to do something to restore the prince's confidence. He went to Gwen and begged her to put on a show.  
"You must come to the castle in blue dress tomorrow morning, please. "

"Why? " Under Gwen's puzzled look, Merlin had to tell all about his recent bet with Arthur.  
"Please don't tell Arthur that I told you. I think he... I think he has a little crush on you. "  
Gwen stared at him in silence for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You two are truly a pair of weirdos. No, I mean, you and your highness are really... ... funny. " She bit her lip uneasily, as if weighing her words. "Listen, Merlin, though I promised Arthur I wouldn't tell anyone ...... But I really can't see you two going on like this."

"What does that mean? " Merlin wondered. "Is there anything Arthur hiding from me? "  
"I had a deal with Arthur before I went down the hallway that day, " Gwen explained. "I had two color aprons ready in advance, and whatever color you say, I'm going to put on that color and let you win. "

"But it doesn't make any sense! " Merlin held his head in disbelief, like a frightened hare. "Why-why does Arthur want me to win? "  
"He didn't tell me, but I guess it's because... " Gwen paused hesitantly. "Maybe it’s better for you to ask him yourself. "

That night, Merlin couldn't help but wonder. ``So, why did you bet with me? "Before the prince climbed into bed, he asked.

Arthur gave him a puzzled look. "Why do you need a reason to bet? "

"But you always let me win, " said Merlin, who won’t let the crown prince get away with it easily. "Why did you let me win? ''

For a moment, Arthur held still by the bed, mouth open like a fool, for so long that Merlin began to worry if he had been suddenly turned into a statue by some evil magic.

"Arthur? "  
"because I -- I thought if you won, you would ask for something from your heart. "

"What do you mean, from the heart? "  
"I thought you'd at least order me to kiss you, or something, " Arthur said at last, his face as red as a tomato.

"Why do you think I would ask for that? " Merlin thought his heart skipped a beat. "I wouldn't take advantage of you with a bet! "

"Why? Because you're always looking at me when you think I don't notice? Because you're always being so close when you talk to me? Because -- because I thought you liked me at least a little! "

Merlin was bewildered by the stream of words, his mouth parched, and the light of fire against the wall whirled round his head. Then, an inescapable conclusion slammed into his head, creating a huge fireworks display in his mind.

Arthur likes him, maybe more than a little, actually, a lot more.

"What a fool I am! " Arthur chattered to himself, hopping angrily at the foot of the bed. "Yes, I made Gwen wear the orange apron, and I bribed the girl who was spying on us in the pub, who, by the way, thought I was more attractive. I ordered the cook to put turnips in the pottage a day in advance, I asked Leon to beat me at practice, and I commanded the groom give me the slower horse... .. ."

"Why didn't you just order me to kiss you? "

"Because I don't want to force you to do anything, even though I know you can't refuse -- "  
" ... yes, you are a complete prat, " Merlin interrupted the prince, who finally quieted down and looked him in the eye for a moment before carefully asking, "So, do you like me or not? "

"Want to make a bet on that? " Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're sick of me. " Arthur slumped dejectedly on the bed, his messy blond hair sticking up playfully around. There was a strong impulse in Merlin to rush up and rub the prince's golden head now, but reason had left him where he was, for there was more important things to do.

"Then I won, again, " he said, smiling broadly in Arthur's surprised eyes.

"Now you shall kiss me, my Lord. "  
FIN


End file.
